detras de un secreto
by samii-lunitaa
Summary: musa esta triste por la frialdad de riben,sin saber que se comporta asi debido a un secreto que el se atrevera a confesarle......musaXriven


DETRAS DE UN SECRETO

_**No sean malos conmigo es mi primer fic.porfavor.**_

_**DETRAS DE UN SECRETO!!**_

_un dia las winx platicaban mientras desayunaban:_

_-este dia no tenemos nada que hacer...quizas es el dia mas aburrido de todos-dijo stella, dejando salir un suspiro._

_el hada de las plantas dijo con gran alegria e isnpiracion-hoy es un hermoso dia, los pajaros cantan, las plantas crecen y...en eso stella la interrupio dejando salir un gran bostezo de aburrimiento- aaahhh, flora no te preocupes nos sabemos toda la frase-_

_-stella, deja que flora continue,que no ves que estaba inspirada- dijo bloom un poco molesta._

_-lo siento, pero es la verdad, asi que,si no les gusta, creo que es mejor que cierre la boca-dijo stella dajando salir una pequeña sonrisa._

_-lamento decepcionarte stella, pero los milagros no existen,asi que no podras cerrar la boca-dijo musa riendose._

_estela se sintio insultada al escuchar las risas de sus amigas ,cruzo la pierna, los brazos y se volteo un poco enojada._

_musa al ver la reaccion de estela le dijo: -solo estaba bromeando, a ti te encanta hacer bromas y decir la verdad, yo solo hice lo mismo que tu._

_-demasiado tarde musa, ya heriste mis sentimientos- contesto estela indignada._

_-ya dejen de estar luciendose, mejor dejen que flora hable- dijo tecna estresada._

_-bueno, no pensaba decirles mi idea debido a la interrumpcion, pero en vista de que todas estan enojadas, molestas, estresadas, en pocas palabras insoportables...estela volvio a interrupir agarrando su cabello de manera desesperada-flora podrias decirlo ya, no tenemos todo el dia-_

_flora solo la ignoro mientras veia que todas la demas miraban a estela con un cara de enfado, y continuo-bueno, mi idea es hacer un dia de campo en el lago de rocaluz._

_-eso me parece genial en rocaluz todo es muy tranquilo- dijo leyla contenta._

_-claro, y podriamos invitar a los chicos- dice estela emocionada._

_-creo q es por lo unico que te gusto la idea de flora-dice bloom riendose._

_-y que esperabas, que fuera por las plantas y los animales como a flora-dijo estela con tono alto._

_en voz baja leyla dijo-estela callate-_

_flora dijo con una sonrisa tierna-no te preocupes leyla la escuche, pero no me molesta, es la verdad._

_bueno ya se nos hizo un poco tarde para preparar todo, asi que por que no nos repartimos las tareas- dijo flora entusiasmada._

_-bien mmm ya se, flora, leyla y bloom prepararan la comida,musa llevara la musica, tecna podria buscar las coordenadas de rocaluz y yo les llamare a los chicos-dice estela inspirada._

_-por que a ti siempre te toca la mejor parte?-dijo musa molesta._

_-de acuerdo, musa y yo les hablaremos a los chicos-dice estela obligada por las miradas de sus amigas._

_-bueno es mejor empezar ya- dice bloom muy optimista._

_al terminar las tareas, las winx se reunen en sus habitaciones y platican:_

_-bueno, ya estan listas para irnos?-dice tecna ansiosa._

_-claro, solo falta que los especialistas vengan por nosotras- dice musa emocionada._

_-creo que tu te mueres por ver a riven, o me equivoco?-dice estela con una risa burlona._

_-como crees estela, no digas tonterias, y si asi fuera, no creo que el sentiria lo mismo, siempre esta ocupado con sus problemas- dice musa muy triste, mientras una lagrima cae por su rostro._

al escuchar eso, estela agacho la cabeza un poco triste y decidio callarse.

-no te sientas mal, estoy segura de que el te quiere, parece timido y seguro trata de ocultarlo siendo de esa manera- dijo flora mientras la abrazaba.

en ese momento todas las winx la abrazaron,al escuchar las motonetas de los especialistas las chicas salieron de la habitacion, obvio estela fue la primera,ya llebaba 3 semanas que no veia a su amorcito.musa seco sus lagrimas y salio junto con las chicas.

todas saludaron a los chicos y su saludo fue correspondido, excepto el de musa, ella le sonrio a riven pero el solo volteo la cara,musa se puso triste, leyla se acerco y le dijo:

-musa, yo se que te gusta y mucho, pero el es muy frio contigo estas segura de lo que sientes por el?-dice leyla preocupada.

-ahora que lo dices, no estoy segura-contesto musa un poco triste.

-LEYLA Y MUSA,ya nos vamos!!-grito bloom desde las motonetas.

musa decidio irse con leyla en su motoneta, pues si se iva con riven se sentiria muy incomoda.a riven le extraño mucho eso.

al llegar al lago de rocaluz, todos empezaron a desempacar las cosas que llebaban, menos estela que prefirio tomar el sol.musa queria estar sola, pues se sentia muy triste y se fue por un camino rodeado de arboles gigantescos para despejar su mente,leyla la estaba observando desde lejos,quizo seguirla, pero vio que riven fue detras de ella sin que se diera cuenta musa, asi que leyla dijo pensando que nadie la escucharia -"es su oportunidad para que hablen, asi que los dejare solos, no quiero ser un mal tercio"-. al terminar la oracion se dio cuenta de que estela la obserbaba desde su tendido con una cara de :-hablas sola o que?...leyla solo repondio con una sonrisa y al dar la vuelta dejo salir un gran suspiro.

bloom y sky desempacaban la comida mientras platicaban:

-que te pasa bloom, te ves preocupada?-dijo sky mientras bajaba una canasta.

-es musa, esta un poco triste por riben- contesto bloom mientras se mordia los labios.

-por riben?, ahora que hizo?-pregunto sky pensativo.

-no hizo nada, es solo que musa cree que riben no la quiere, esta muy sencible en estos momentos- dijo bloom dejando salir un gran suspiro de preocupacion.

-mmm...ya veo, me sorprendio mucho que no se fuera con riben en la motoneta, se ve que lo quiere- dijo sky concentrado.

-no eres el unico sorprendido, todos lo hicieron-dijo bloom tranquilamente.

-incluyendo a riben...- dijo sky remarcando esa palabra mientras entrelazaba la manos con las de bloom.

-es verdad, eso quiere decir que musa tiene oportunidades con el- dijo bloom cada vez mas contenta.

-me gusta verte sonreir, te ves muy linda-dijo sky con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-sky te kiero!!-dijo bloom sonrrojada.

-lamento arruinar este bello momento, pero tenemos hambre-dijo leyla apenada.

-ooh, claro, ya lo habia olvidado- dijo bloom mientras tomaba la canasta de comida.

todos estaban deleitados con la comida:

-mmm... esto esta delicioso-dijo helia encantado.

-enserio?...por que flora la hizo- dijo estela con una gran sonrisa.

-estela, no me des todo el credito, bloom y leyla tambien me ayudaron- dijo flora apenada.

-pero flora, nosotros solo te pasamos los ingredientes...jeje-dijo leyla riendose.

-es eso cierto flora?-dijo helia con una sonrisa.

-mmm...siii-dijo flora sonrrojada.

-mmmmm...-helia se quedo pensando.

-en que piensas helia?- pregunto timy sonriendo.

antes de que helia contestara, brandon respondio - seguro esta pensando "flora me gusta y sabe cocinar, la conbinacion perfecta, sera muy pronto para casarnos?"- dejando salir una carcajada el y todos los demas, menos helia y flora.

flora sonrrojada miro a helia y se abrazaron de una manera tierna. despues helia agrego:

- brandon, tu y estela son tal para cual, los 2 sacan cada cosa-dijo helia riendo.

todosz rieron inclusive flora.

-por que crees que lo escogi a el, aunque no es un principe, para mi si lo es...- dijo estela de una manera tierna, ella y brando se besaron, y todos hicieron el clasico " aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh".

al ver eso, tecna y timy se entrelazaron los dedos, ellos no acostumbran darse besos enfrente de todos, al igual que flora y helia.

-se me hace muy tierno ver que todos tiene a su pareja- dijo leyla conmovida.

-por cierto donde esta riven y musa?-dijo sky por curiosidad.

-creo que estan hablando en este momento- dijo leyla sonriente.

-que mala suerte por ellos, ya se acabo la comida, jeje-dijo estela riendose.

mientras que musa seguia caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar que nunca habia visto, era muy hermoso, habia una pequeña banca rodeada de flores y mariposas.

musa se acerco encantada de tanta belleza, se sento en la banca y dijo en voz baja -"esto es parecido a lo que dijo bloom sobre los cuentos de hadas, pero este no es el mio.

musa miro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que riben la obserbaba desde un arbol, ella se sonrrojo al igual que riben al darse cuenta de que ella lo descubrio, el silencio los invadio a los 2.

riven se acerco poco a poco y a musa vez le latia mas el corazon,reiven se sento a lado de ella, sin decir absolutamente nada. los 2 estaban muy nerviosos, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

- yo...tu primero...aahh-soltando un suspiro.

despues riben dijo -" musa...lo siento...-

- eeh?- dijo musa extrañada.

-lo siento, es por mi culpa que estas asi de triste- dijo riben apenado.

-quien te lo dijo?-pregunto musa sonrrojada.

-estela me lo dijo - dijo riben con una pequeña sonrisa.

-esa estela, es una chismosa, enserio que no cierra la boca- dijo musa molesta.

-no la culpes a ella, yo se lo pregunte...-dijo riben mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-y porque lo hiciste?- dijo musa confundida.

-por...por quee- riben no encontraba las palabras para decircelo-por que... me interesas mucho- lo dijo sonrrojado.

- aahh siii?... no parece- dijo musa molesta mientras se levantaba de la banca.

- ESPERA!!-le dijo riven mientras tomaba su mano para que no se fuera- te explicare todo!!-

-que me vas a explicar?- dijo musa mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie- dijo riven apenado.

-estabien, habla- dijo musa mostrandose fria.

-es que cuando yo era pequeño mi madre me abandono y por eso les he tenido rencor a las mujeres, pero cuando te conoci, mis sentimientos empezaron a a confundirme-dijo riven un muy triste- pero ahora comprendi que no todas son iguales, por que tu siempre estuviste sonriendome y dandome el apoyo, aunque yo nunca lo tome en cuenta... te lo agradesco...de verdad- dijo riben con mucho amor y dejando salir una lagrima por haberse guardada ese gran secreto.

musa se quedo callada, no supo que decir- en realidad me tienes demasiada confianza como para contarme ese gran secreto, en realidad te intereso tanto?-dijo musa soltando lagrimas.

-dime por que no deberia-dijo riven con mucha ternura.

se miraron a los ojos y vieron **ese amor que estaba escondido detras de un secreto .**musa entrelazando sus manos alrededor de el cuello de riben, y el acariciando sus mejillas, mientras se daban el mejor beso de sus vidas.

rato despues riven y musa regresaron, los especialistas y las winx no notaron su relacion, asi que siguieron como si nada. riven esperaba a musa, mientras se acercaba y le decia a estela en voz baja:

-gracias, tu le dijiste a riven lo que me pasaba, perdon por pelear contigo.

-bueno el me lo pregunto, y ademas yo tambien te pido disculpas- dijo estela arrepentida.

musa regreso con riven y se tomaron de la mano, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta y les hicieron burla...

-como resolvieron sus diferencias?- pregunto flora emocionada.

musa respondio-"**no eran diferencias, era un secreto **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **FIN** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
